Angels and Shepards
by MoonSword1994
Summary: It's Christmas time on the Normandy but a certain pink-haired Commander is not really into the festivities and does not seem in a hurry to change her attitude. Could a certain operative possible change her mind about the holiday? A one-shot Christmas gift fic for my treasured friend Piper Squeaks. Set sometime in ME2. Rated T for mild language and adult themes. BioWare owns all.


Angels and Shepards

The scene was worse than she thought it would be, she felt a knot in her stomach as she watched the carnage unfold. There was something strange and red dripping from the ceiling; a large hulking mass had settled in the corner of the room, adorned with differently shaped symbols; there was also a very unsettling smell emanating from an unknown source. She could hear the mutterings of the people around her, it sounded like they were chanting, the words being repeated over and over in a strange tone. She knew the words but refused to sing them, refused to succumb to the temptation that were Christmas carols.

"Hey, Shepard!" shouted Joker from across the mess. "Stop your moping and help us decorate the tree!" Humming something that sounded like _Jingle Bells_, he put a snowflake ornament on one of the branches, standing back with his hands on his hips as he admired his decorating skills.

Miya growled deep in her throat, there was no way she was going to participate. She had already given into wearing the stupid sequined Santa hat Kelly had practically forced on her head, managing not to shred it to pieces. "Bite me," she snarled, sticking her tongue out at the pilot.

Joker rolled his eyes as he hung another ornament on the tree. "Well, bah humbug to you too, Scrooge," he sighed, handing a small box of ornaments to Garrus.

"Come on, give her a break, Joker," said Garrus as he motioned to Rupert for another dextro Christmas cookie. "She's had a hard couple of days." He munched on the cookie as he studied the tree, trying to determine where the next ornament should go, not having ever decorated one of these before.

"She went to Tuchanka and took down a thresher maw, a walk in the park for the Butcher of Torfan," retorted Joker. He saw Jacob spooning eggnog into some of the metal cups they used with their meals, he motioned for a glass which Jacob readily handed him, the pilot not seeing the evil glint in his eyes.

"A walk in the park that required her to be treated for acid burns," said Chakwas as she put raisins on the gingerbread man she was decorating. "Commander, would you like a cookie? Rupert made some phenomenal gingerbread."

Her stomach rumbled, the only reason she peeled herself away from the wall she had been leaning against and walked over towards the merry celebrations being had by her crew mates. She looked up and glared at the red streamers that they had hung earlier, they were just high enough that they were out of her reach so she could not pull them down like she had threatened to when they pulled out the crepe paper.

Chakwas handed her a freshly decorated gingerbread man, smiling at her kindly as Miya nibbled on the head. Admittedly, the cookie was absolutely delicious and whatever else was cooking in the oven smelled delicious, hopefully Rupert was making ham, she really loved brown sugar glazed ham.

"How about some eggnog, Shepard?" asked Jacob, offering her a glass. "Made it myself with a special ingredient."

She smiled reluctantly and took the glass, sipping it slowly, immediately tasting the special ingredient. "Spiced rum!" she shouted as she licked her lips, guzzling the drink like it was water. "Damn, Jacob, that shit's delicious!"

Jacob chuckled as he motioned for her glass so he could refill it. "Glad you approve, Shepard, it's an old family recipe."

They heard coughing behind them and turned to see Joker standing there with his own glass of eggnog, his face bright red.

"That's some pretty strong nog, Jacob," he managed to say between coughs. "I've never had any that tasted more like rum than eggnog."

"Then you're obviously overdue for some, Joker," said Jacob and he added another shot to the bowl. "The Commander seems to like it, she's drinking it like it's regular eggnog."

Joker sighed and put his glass down, resuming his work on the tree. "Yeah, well, she's a freak of nature that can drink ryncol like it's tequila. Hand me that popcorn garland, would you, Garrus?"

"How did you manage to find popcorn, Joker?" asked Chakwas as she helped Garrus with the long string of garland they had spent most of the afternoon making.

He smiled as he started wrapping the string around the top of the tree. "I have my ways," said Joker lightly. "Are you going to help us, Shepard, or just stand there getting buzzed?"

She rolled her eyes, not really charged to do much besides eating but now that she thought about it, decorating did look like a lot of fun. "Only if I get to put the star on the top."

Joker grinned, he had finally worn her down. "Deal, but it's not a star."

"What is it?" she asked as she stood on the stool Jacob offered her, reaching for the garland.

"Just wait and see," said Joker, waggling his eyebrows.

"Fine," she sighed bumping his shoulder gently with her hip. "I still don't know how you talked me into getting this gaudy thing."

"Gaudy thing?!" exclaimed Joker, sounded slightly insulted. "This, my Pint-Sized Powerhouse, is a gen-u-ine evergreen tree from Earth, a fine tree family that has stood in many a living rooms for centuries."

She made a retching sound as she wrapped the garland around the top of the tree. "It stinks, it's dripping sap, and the needles hurt," she whined. "Tell me why people torture themselves by putting crappy little shapes all over it."

"The more you talk, the more I want to call you Commander Scrooge," sighed Joker as he accepted a cookie from Chakwas. "Besides that, wasn't it your idea to have Christmas in the first place?"

Miya shook her head. "No, I think it was Miranda and Kelly's brilliant idea," she said scathingly. "If it were up to me, we'd make a bowl of never ending eggnog and drink till we fell asleep."

"But Miranda suggested a proper Christmas and whatever Miranda wants, Shepard gives," teased Garrus, ducking as a small fist came close to hitting him in the head. "What was that for?"

"You know very well what," snapped Miya, though her cheeks were a bright color of red. "I did this for . . . morale purposes."

Joker could not resist teasing her further. "But for who's morale? The crew's or her's?"

"Shut it, smart ass," she said through her teeth but she could feel the blush on her cheeks intensifying. "Are we going to hang this garland right or is it just going to hang here in a half-assed effort?"

* * *

><p>Decorating the tree with the popcorn garland took a little longer than expected, of course, it did not help that when Miranda walked by once to check on the progress Miya spun around so fast on her stool she almost fell into the tree. When they were finally done, they stood back and admired their work.<p>

"You know, it actually doesn't look half bad," said Miya with a wistful smile.

Joker snorted. "Half bad? I think it looks badass!"

"I agree," said Garrus with a nod. "The top's the only thing looking a little on the bare side."

"I have a solution for that," said Joker dramatically and he walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen, pulling out a black box. "Miya, if you'll do the honors," he said, presenting the box to her with a smile.

She smiled back and opened the box, when she saw what was inside she had to bite back a cry. Inside was a beautiful model of the _Normandy SR-1_, painted exactly like the original and she could see that there were several lights placed at specific places; there was also a strong wire coming out of the top to use to hang it up. With trembling hands she stepped onto the stool again and she wrapped the wire around the very top most branch, taking care not to scratch the paint job or break off any of the tiny pieces that hung on it. When she was sure it was on as securely as possible, she stepped down and took her place between Joker and Garrus.

"EDI, Christmas tree lights," said Joker proudly and then the tree lit up with multi-colored lights, the _Normandy_ tree topper lighting up with the rest.

"Spirits," whispered Garrus, his tone suggesting he was in awe of the sight. "This is so much nicer than that little holo-tree Ash had."

"I know what you mean," said Miya quietly, the knot in her stomach tightening as she looked at the cheerfully decorated tree. "Where'd you get the lights, Joker?"

"Ken and Gabby made them," answered Joker, he sounded slightly breathless, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know it wasn't your idea, Shepard, but I'm glad you let us do this. It's been way too long since we've had a proper Christmas."

Miya drew a shaky breath, this was harder for her than she thought it was going to be. "Yeah, it's great," she stammered, she felt like her throat was closing. "I-I need to go."

She rushed from Joker's side and bolted straight for elevator, this was too much, she could not handle standing there any longer. What she needed was to retreat away from the happy feelings and cheerfulness that this season was bringing to the crew, once she was safely in the elevator, she released the breath she had been holding. _'It's not fair, I shouldn't be enjoying this,'_ she thought as she slid to the floor, curling up into a ball.

Joker stared at the spot where Miya had disappeared to the elevator, not really sure what just happened. "Does anyone know why Shepard just bolted like a husk was on her ass?" he asked, looking to the others.

Rupert and Chakwas both shook their heads, they were just as confused as he was. Garrus looked like he might know the reason but was not entirely sure he should say anything, Jacob appeared to be as lost as the others.

"Do you lot really not know?" asked Miranda, surprising everyone in the room.

"Dear God, woman, next time tell us you're hiding in the room," said Joker, clutching his heart.

Miranda chuckled, amused at the pilot's distress. "And ruin this moment? Never," she said as she walked to the tree. "You know, for someone who brags that Commander Shepard is their best friend, you don't really know that much about her."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Shepard's had a hard life," replied Miranda softly, "this time of year isn't exactly pleasant for her. You do know how she lost her family, right?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Then you should understand how a time when we're supposed to gather with family might strike a nerve," continued Miranda. "I'm amazed she was able to help you decorate the tree at all, a few years ago, that wouldn't have happened."

"Do you think someone should go talk with her?" asked Garrus, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Miranda shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure that'd help. Perhaps if Joker spoke with her, it might do some good."

Joker sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Alright," he said with a slight groan. "I'll go and talk with her, if I'm not back in an hour, assume she killed me and plan my funeral."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Really? That's the kind of attitude you're going up there with?" she asked, an edge to her voice. "She already feels like crap, Moreau, you don't need to make her feel worse."

He looked away sheepishly, more than a little surprised by the tone Miranda was taking. "Okay, what do you suggest I do instead?" he asked seriously and he watched her visibly relax.

"First, don't think she's going to kill you just for talking to her about her family," said Miranda calmly. "Second, just be there for her, she needs her best friend right now."

"Why don't you go and talk to her, Lawson?" asked Garrus with a smirk.

Miranda blushed but recovered herself. "I would, but-but I'm busy. Just make sure you don't do any more damage, Joker."

"Will do, Miranda," said Joker with a mock salute as he went to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Miya laid stretched out on her bed with her hamster Major Fluffball on her chest and an old vid in her hands. This particular vid was the last Christmas she had spent with her family on Mindoir, a couple of months before the slavers attacked. It was a little unnerving to see their smiling faces when she knew what would come after this vid was shot, but it was somewhat calming at the same time, knowing that there was a time before the tragedy.<p>

_"Here, Miya, pass this one to Daddy," said her five year old brother David and she watched as he handed her a large gift wrapped box that was almost as big as he was. "Hey, Mama, when's breakfast?"_

_"David Shepard, is that the only thing on your mind?" asked Hannah Shepard from her usual spot in an old armchair, rolling her eyes in a fashion similar to Miya's, then ruffling her son's auburn hair. "I'll get started on the pancakes after I've finished my coffee."_

_She heard her father Michael laughing in the background, the vid shaking slightly. "Oh, come on, Hannah, he's a growing boy! Besides, with your cooking, can you really blame him?"_

_"I guess not," said Hannah with a bright smile. "Miya baby, maybe you should open that one first?" She pointed at a medium sized box close to Miya's knee._

_Thirteen year old Miya gave her mother a puzzled look from her spot on the floor but she opened the present her mother had indicated, suddenly there was a high pitched squeal and she picked up the tiny hamster. It was a puffball of red fur that curled up in her hand and squeaked loudly._

_"Thank you, Mom, Dad," said Miya, standing up so she could hug her parents. "This is the best Christmas present ever!"_

_Hannah laughed as Miya threw her arms around her neck. "I'm glad you like him, baby, just promise me you'll take care of him."_

_Miya nodded, her pink bob shaking. "I promise, Mom."_

_"That's my good girl," said Hannah and she released her daughter. "Now, go help David, so I can go start breakfast."_

Miya turned off the vid, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared up at the star filled ceiling. She felt her current hamster moving around on her chest and she stroked him with her finger gently, calming him down.

"He was a good hamster, but you're still the best," she said softly.

She suddenly heard someone knocking on her door and she quickly pulled herself together, holding Major Fluffball in her hands before sitting up completely on her bed. "Come in," she said, her voice cracking just a little bit.

Joker entered through the door, grinning just slightly when he saw her. "Hey, Miya."

"Hey, Joker," she said shifting slightly on her bed, not really sure why he was here but glad that he was. "What's up?"

He shrugged, making his way over to her. "Not much, just came to check on you, make sure you were okay." He sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay? You don't normally run out of a room unless it's to kick someone's ass."

Miya gave a halfhearted chuckle. "I know, and it had nothing to do with the tree," she said, "it just . . . reminded me of something."

"Your family?" offered Joker, waiting for her to strike him but not flinching.

She nodded, there was no point in hiding the answer when he had hit the problem right on the head. "Yeah," she said quietly as she petted Major Fluffball, her head hung low.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, putting his hand on her knee. "I mean, if you want to, I'll completely understand if you'd rather beat the crap out of me instead."

Miya smiled, he always made her smile no matter what mood she was in. "Nah, I think I'll let you keep your legs for Christmas."

He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "Phew, I was worried there for a moment that I'd have to spend Christmas in crutches again."

"Again?" asked Miya with a raised eyebrow.

Joker nodded. "Yeah, I spent most Christmases growing up in either crutches or the hospital."

"Really? Damn, Joker, that sucks," she said, grimacing slightly at the thought of being confined to a hospital bed.

"I guess, it really sucked when some asshole at the hospital gave me roller skates as a present," he said bitterly. "But then I put vaseline on the bottom of his shoes and watched him skate down the hallway." He smiled at the memory, laughing slightly.

Miya gently punched him in the shoulder, not strong enough to injure but enough to get his attention. "Have you always been a jackass?"

"Yep," he said proudly, "it's a gift. Anyway, we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Talk."

Miya sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder, the small hamster nuzzling himself further into her hands. "Do I have to?" she asked.

"Well no, but you might feel better," he said kindly, ruffling her short hair.

"I hate it when you're right," she groaned. "What do you want me to say, Jeff? That Christmas makes me think of my family and what I used to have? That every time I hear the song _Silent Night_, I see my mother singing in the kitchen with my little brother, making cookies? Or how seeing a Christmas tree reminds me of going out with my dad to pick one out and then me helping him put on the lights?" Even as she spoke she could feel the tears stinging her eyes worse than the thresher maw acid had. "You know, I got my first hamster for Christmas?"

Joker shook his head. "No, I didn't know that."

Miya sat up and pushed some hair out of her face, not really caring how it looked. "Yeah, I called him Vanguard, he was a small little red hamster that was my whole world. I took great care of him, well as great as a thirteen year old could," she said and glanced over to see that Joker was paying attention as she spoke. "One day I come home from school and my little brother isn't there to greet me like he normally does, so I go looking for him. I hear David's voice coming from my room, I went in and saw him sitting on my floor with his back to the door." Miya paused for a moment to collect herself, this was the hard part of her story. "When I was close enough I saw the hamster cage on the floor, and David was holding Vanguard, but he wasn't moving. I knew then that David had accidentally killed him."

"Damn," whispered Joker, taking her free hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"That's not even the worst of it," she said bitterly. "David tried apologizing to me, saying that he had just wanted to see Vanguard when he bumped the cage and it fell, he said he had been trying to wake him up. But I didn't care, I was thirteen and was eternally pissed that my little brother had snuck into my room after I told him not to and then killed my hamster. I left the house with him on my heels, grabbed my mom's sniper rifle and went out to the field to practice so I could cool down. The last time I saw him he was standing on our porch, shouting that he was sorry and loved me, but I didn't say anything in return."

Joker pulled her against him, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Why was that the last time you saw him?" he asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Because that was the day the slavers came," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I was out of the house when they landed, away from the settlement, away from David because of some stupid fucking animal I had barely had three months."

"Miya, you couldn't have known that would happen," said Joker soothingly. "You were thirteen, you were reacting to that situation like a normal kid."

"But if I hadn't gotten that stupid hamster, David wouldn't have killed him, I wouldn't have been upset with him, and I wouldn't have been away from the house when those bastards came!" she shouted into his shoulder. "I might've been able to save David if I had just stayed!"

Joker held her close, this was not what he had expected to hear, but was glad that she trusted him enough with these secrets. Now he really understood why Miya had such a hard time with Christmas, it was not because it reminded her of her family, that was part of it though, it was because of the present she blamed for not being able to protect her brother. "It's okay, Miya," he said quietly. "If you want us to cancel the party, I'll understand and I'm sure the crew will too. It can just be you and me drinking eggnog if that's all you want."

Miya shook her head. "No, I don't want that. Actually, it was kind of nice seeing the crew this last week, making decorations and talking about the presents they had gotten each other. While I still had a hard time seeing the decorations and hearing the carols, I really liked the feeling of having Christmas around me again, it's been a long time since I've let it in."

"So you'll come downstairs and party with us?" asked Joker, squeezing her shoulder as he handed her the Santa hat she had discarded somewhere by the door.

"I guess I'll come and watch you ungrateful leeches drink all my booze and eat all my food," she said with a playful eye roll as she took the hat from him and put it on her head. "If presents are exchanged, I might participate."

"Yes!" shouted Joker, throwing a fist in the air. "I did it! I brought the Christmas spirit to Commander Scrooge."

"You call me that again and I might take back my present of not breaking your legs for Christmas," said Miya with a scowl. "But Joker, thanks for listening, I really appreciate it."

Joker chuckled and kissed her temple. "Well thanks, but it was actually Miranda's idea that I come up here in the first place. Should we come up with some ideas of how you can thank her?" He cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

Miya flushed a bright pink. "Shut up, Joker."

He did not appear to have heard her. "Hmm, maybe we could pin mistletoe on you in the right places—"

His musing were interrupted when Miya slammed her pillow into his face.

* * *

><p>When they finally made it down to the mess, the party had already started. Miya was amazed, to say the least, at how beautiful and cozy the mess hall now looked. Someone, likely Kelly, had finished the decorations by adding snowflakes to the ceiling and poinsettias were scattered all over the room. She noticed that there was now a makeshift fireplace against one of the walls with a holographic fire glowing brightly in the hearth, there were even red and green stockings hanging on the mantle. The menagerie of Secret Santa presents were even under the tree, all wrapped in brightly colored paper with ribbons adorning all of them. Over the chatter of her crew, she heard carols being played though instead of modern singers, they were being sung by some of the Old Earth greats such as Bing Crosby and Frank Sinatra. There was a huge buffet of food laid out over several tables, distinctly marked so people knew which was dextro and which was not, the signs cleverly adorned with tiny plastic poinsettia plants.<p>

"This place looks incredible!" said Miya, a smile spreading across her face.

Joker looked at her amused. "I know, Kelly's done a great job. Hey, there she is! Kelly! Kelly!" he shouted, waving his arms to get the yeoman's attention.

"No, don't bring her over here," whispered Miya. She had just spotted Miranda and wanted to go talk with her but it appeared Joker had other plans.

"Hi, Joker! Hey, Shepard!" said Kelly as she flounced over in a small, girly Santa suit that barely covered anything worth mentioning. "Glad you decided to join us after all! Come on, we were just about to play a game!"

"No thanks, Kelly, I have some other business to attend to," said Joker with a wink to Miya.

Kelly shrugged and wrapped her arm around Miya's shoulder and started dragging her over to where Gabby, Hadley, and Braxton were sitting with a board game between them.

Miya glanced over at Joker who was struggling not to laugh at her plight. She mouthed, 'I'll get you for this!' before allowing Kelly to drag her away completely.

The game turned out to be not such a bad experience, Braxton had dug out an old game from his locker called Monopoly and Miya came in second place behind Gabby. Much to her amusement, Kelly had been the first one to lose and she had pouted the entire time. Then Joker made up for getting her involved in the game by bringing her a large platter of food with several slices of the brown sugar glazed ham Rupert had made and a large glass of Jacob's special eggnog with extra spiced rum added in. Grunt was amusing everyone with a spirited reenactment of his Rite of Passage, though he glossed over the parts where Miya saved his scaly ass from thresher maw acid, taking the hit herself. Even the music was tolerable, though when she heard the song _Silent Night_ she had to step out of the room for a few minutes to recover herself. Everything was going well, textbook even, until the time came to open presents.

A week ago when Kelly and Miranda had cooked up this Christmas party idea, they had suggested doing a Secret Santa since there were too many people on this ship for everyone to individually buy. There had also been an agreement that when the presents were opened, they could not reveal whom had given who that particular present unless they really wanted to, but the recipient could guess and if they guessed right then that person would be forced to admit the truth. Miya had thought the idea incredibly stupid until she pulled out Miranda's name and then suddenly she could not wait until the exchange went down. For days after she had pondered what exactly she should get Miranda, when she finally decided on something so insane, Miranda would never guess it came from her: Christmas themed lingerie. The one she had ordered would only go up mid-thigh, had white fur trimming around the bust line, and a sheer red material that went from the bust line down. It also came with a matching red thong and a pair of white angel wings.

Then it had seemed like a great idea, one she could fall back on as a gag gift if Miranda was offended, but now that the moment was drawing nearer, Miya desperately wanted to run away and hide. She tried to focus on other things, like the gift Joker had gotten from Kelly which was a small booklet full of "favors" she would be willing to do for him; Miya knew he would dispose of that the minute Kelly's back was turned. She laughed along with the rest of them when Jack admitted she had been the one who gave Tali the nerve-stimulator program, a gift that had caused the Quarian to giggle uncontrollably and actively avoid looking in Garrus' general direction. Soon enough, Miranda was handed her present from Miya, and the Butcher of Torfan held her breath as she slowly opened the gold paper wrapped box.

A hush fell over the room when Miranda pulled out the lingerie, then they all burst into catcalls and whistles. Miranda simply stared at the gift as if she were in a daze, her mouth slightly hung open, she was holding it at arms' length like it would explode at any moment. Miya wished she could crawl under a table and hide.

"Any guesses who might've given you that?" called Jacob over the crowd.

Miranda merely shrugged as she put the garment back in its box. "I might have some idea, but I'm not completely sure." Her blue eyes flickered to Miya for a brief moment, the gesture so subtle that Miya was sure she was interpreting it wrong, needless to say she was grateful when Kelly resumed her role as elf and handed Garrus his present. The last thing she needed to do was stand there and wonder whether or not Miranda actually knew she had given her the lingerie.

* * *

><p>The party went on for a couple of hours after the gift exchange, though everyone was by now starting to pass out from the combination of food and alcohol. Miya was starting to feel the effects herself though not as strongly as some of her crew mates, Joker's snores were already being heard from the medbay where he had stumbled into not too long ago. She yawned and stretched, now was as good a time as any to head to bed, everyone else seemed to have the same idea except Miranda. She and Tali were talking rather animatedly about something or other, neither one seeming the least bit tired.<p>

_'Lucky Tali, she's getting all of Miranda's attention,'_ Miya thought jealously as she headed for the elevator, very much ready for bed. While she was still embarrassed about the fiasco with the gift, she still could not help the normal reaction she had whenever someone else received some of Miranda's attention, selfishly she thought it was all for her.

What she did not notice was that the moment her back was turned, Miranda excused herself and went off to her own room, her gift from Miya tucked safely under her arm.

* * *

><p>Miya turned off the water and emerged from her shower slightly red from the heat of the water, her pink hair was drooping but she shook her head like a dog does when its wet and it quickly looked somewhat more normal again. Mentally she was still kicking herself for the gift she had given Miranda, the shock on her face had not been the reaction she had been hoping for, and now she was sure she would never be able to look the operative in the eye again. She quickly dried herself off and slid on her black boy shorts underwear and grey PT shirt, she was now ready for some much needed sleep. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was confronted by a very surprising scene.<p>

The room had been slightly darkened, only a few lights were on giving the room a cozy feel, soft music sailed through the air and hit her ears instantly relaxing her. Her gazed moved onward to her bed where she found the most amazing sight in the entire galaxy: Miranda was lounging on her bed in the lingerie she had gotten earlier, she was even wearing the wings that had come with it along with a large red bow tied around her neck. Miya's eyes went wide and her core was instantly lit on fire, part of her was hoping this was really happening while the other screamed that this had to be a dream.

Miranda smiled sweetly as she sat up, crossing her long cream colored legs in front of her, Miya immediately noticed that she was wearing something that did not come with the outfit: red stiletto heels.

"Commander," she said seductively, flicking her raven locks from her alabaster shoulders, "aren't you going to unwrap me?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind Miya remembered that she had legs that could move, and they moved of their own accord to the bed, where she allowed herself to be pulled down beside the beautiful angel laying in her bed. Hesitantly she sat up and cupped Miranda's cheek, amazed at how smooth it felt compared to her calloused hands, and brushed her lips against the operative's. She heard Miranda's breath hitch, but she did not pull away, so she leaned in closer and sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Immediately she felt Miranda's biotic aura crackle around her, and she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue carefully into hers and Miranda responded by meeting her tongue. Their tongues danced together in a new and passionate dance that Miya had never known possible, getting drunk on the feeling as it lit her veins on fire.

Without a second's hesitation she gently pushed Miranda on her back and then straddled her hips, taking in the sight of the gorgeous woman underneath her, still not fully believing that this was actually happening. She leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss as her hands traveled down to where the material of the offending garment ended, chills going down her spine as their skin touched. As she started to unwrap her "present" Miya briefly thanked any and all gods in existence for this blissful moment; this was one Christmas she was not in a hurry to forget.


End file.
